


[SGA] The End Of A Dream

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: John knew that O'Neill was going to hate him forever...





	[SGA] The End Of A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. This is my second attempt to translate one of my orginal stories. Feel free to tell me your opinion.

 

 

“So, you _really_ think General O’Neill is still mad at me about this thing?” John asked his former CO as she joined him on the observation deck with a coffee mug in her hand.

Sam grinned.

“Well”, she said and took a sip of her drink, “can you blame him, John? I’ve known Jack for almost twenty years and as long as I can remember he had only _one_ big wish. And you destroyed it.”

 “But not on purpose!” John called immediately, defending himself. “It was just a damn joke! I didn’t mean it!” He made a face and leaned heavily against the railing of the observation deck. “I _never_ thought that it would be granted!” He sighed and looked at Sam, who was patting his back with a small smile on her lips.

 “You have to think positive, John”, she told him, “you’re the name giver of Earth’s first intergalactic discovery starship! That’s a big thing!”

“Yeah, yeah”, John murmured and looked down in the hangar, where Earth’s latest flagship- the _USS Enterprise_ \- was getting ready to explore strange new worlds… to seek out new life and new civilisations… and to boldly go where no man has gone before.

_Yep_ , he thought, _O’Neill’s definitely gonna hate me forever._

**The End (?)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
